


Manhattan, New York

by BadWolfNovak



Series: You Left Your Diary At My House [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: Stephen leaves a mess in Tony's workshop. Tony finds something interesting while cleaning.





	Manhattan, New York

**Author's Note:**

> My Stephen is always a mix of comic and movie because I love him in both. Just a fyi because I use his beloved curse of Vishanti (in the comics)

> _I left my consciousness in the 6th dimension, left my soul in his vision_
> 
>  

"Thinks he's so smart. 'I protect your reality'. He can protect my reality but he can't clean up after himself." Tony grumbled to himself as he cleaned up the area of his lab that Strange had been using to research their latest threat while also discussing it with Tony. The genuis was putting some of the sorcerer's papers into a drawer to digitize later when he came across a book he knew didn't belong to him. It was a dark sage hue and had intricate gold markings; it was quite possibly the most beautiful book he'd ever seen but he'd never tell the other man that to his face. A quick peek inside couldn't hurt right?

Stephen's handwriting was elegant for a man who had hands that shook worse than the San Andreas fault line. He scanned the pages boredly until he caught sight of his name.

_Tony is...an acquired taste. There's something in the way he wants to be so good, that draws me in. Even if he sometimes doesn't know when to stop talking._   
_Arrogant as he is sometimes, I think I may be in love with him. Vishanti, I sound like a teenage girl._

Tony's fingers keep tracing that word. **Love**. Over and over until he's sure the ink must be seeping into his skin by now. Only the sound of a portal opening tears his attention away from the book and to the owner's face when he pops through it.

"Hey, I forgot somethi-..." Stephen's eyes dart from the book to Tony's face and his own eyes widen in fear. "I can explain!"


End file.
